


a tail of two brothers

by kittyspring



Series: unfinished works that will one day be finished [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: rin is a mermaid and his twin brother yukio is a land creature. Twins from two different worlds unable to ever know eachother. Rin wont deal with the separation. He will be with his family even if it means getting discovered by the fishing village they live in.





	1. The prince of the sea

The sunlight glowed through the deep blue ocean warming its temperature slightly. Soft singing could be heard in the ocean near an underwater kingdom that shined at the bottom. The singing continued getting louder as two new voices joined the original singer. Three girls sang in unison by the kingdom moving their fish like tails in rythem with the beat they created. The three were brought to a halt when another creature swam into them. The girls screamed in surprise and fell into the coral garden beside them.

"sorry ladies" the creature apologized coming to a halt in his swim. "are you ok" he asked concerned for the singers well-being. He stretched out a hand to the three, his hair dark blue hair moved into his face. The three glared at him.

"Hey" spoke two loud voices. the sea creature turned to the voices panic clear on his face. He retracted his hand and began swimming away.

"Again sorry" he shouted at the girls. they floated above the coral garden still glaring at him. they were pushed back down by two large guards swimming after the younger male. Above the castle three fish people floated high over the entrance to the castle. One sat in a purple chair that was chained to the gate below while the other two stayed beside his chair.

'Looks like hes in trouble again" one said moving his green tail behind him. The man in the chair smirked taking a sip out of his water filled cup.

"augh some times hes just to much" the other ran his hand down his face annoyed with the events of the day.

The three floated inside the kingdom in-front of the small boy and the two guards. The young merman tilted his head down to the floor as he gave a guilty smile to the man with white hair. It was silent as the two looked at one another before finally the elder sighed closing his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair opening his eyes again. "Rin" he spoke getting ready to start lecturing the young merman for what seemed like an uncountable time. the one called Rin rolled his eyes before the elder could start.

"I Know, I know what i did was once again recluse and stupid" He shrugged his shoulders tilting his head up to look at the other directly. the man opened his mouth to speak anger spread across his feauters. Rin looked down pointing his finger at nothing and putting a jokingly disappointed expression on his face. " 'Boy you are a young prince and you need to start acting like one" he crossed his arms and turned his head away sticking his nose up in the water. "no more reckless adventure its time you joined us and become a giant stick in the mud" he turned and smiled at the two others behind the old merman who were snickering. The eldest looked behind him glaring at the two. they quickly cleared their throats returning to their original stands behind the man. He turned to the younger whos smile faded as soon as he saw the look on his face.

"do you think this is funny because its not you cant be so reckless all the time you have a responsibility to your kingdom which someday you will be inherit upon my death or upon your marriage" rin rolled his eyes at the small speach causing the other to sigh in iritation. "to your room" the demand caught the younger off gaurd. he looked at the man with wide disbeliving eyes. 'what" He asked unsure. 'go to your room and you will not come out till you learn to behave like a proper young man" he shouted. The guards grabbed Rins arms and started swimming to his room. He glared at the old man as he was taken away.

"This kids gonna give me an ulcer" He sighed alowing himself to float backwards. His right hand man swam down to him holding him still by the shoulders. He looked up at the purple haired man with a tired expretion. "come now shiro hes just going through a faze just like his mother did remember" he told the elder. Shiro smiled at him remebering the boys mother. "ya" he spoke in agrement.   
Rin was shoved into his room harshly. The guards shut the door leaving him alone in his room. Rin whipped his hand on his torso as if to dust himself off. He swam to his giant vanity made of coral and sea shells. He sighed sitting down on the old stoll. He placed his hands in his lap looking at his reflection in the somewhat dirty mirror. He brought a hand to the mirror floating up from his chair.   
"Why, why don't I look like her" He brought his hand to his cheek barly touching the skin.   
"Look at me,  
I may never pass for a perfect bride, or the perfect royalty .  
Can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part" he started to sing holding his arms and bending his tail to his chest. A loud banging a rose from his door. "Quite in there you're grounded" one of the guards yelled. He sighed to himself moving to swim away from the mirror. He swam to his bed removing one of his pillows. Under it was a sachul filled with gold from an old ship. He looked at his door before grabbing the sachul and putting it on over his shoulder. He swam to the end of the room drawing back his curtin. He looked at the door one last time before swimming out the small hole. He looked down at the city as he swam up to make sure no one saw him.   
"Tisk,Tisk what a naughty boy" said the purple haird merman from the gate of the castle.   
"We should grab him and take him to the king" The other started swimming up. "No Amiamon for now we act like fools and pretend we didn't see him sneak away most likely to see his mother" He snickered before taking a sip of the water filled cup. Amiamon staired at him with a blank expretion.


	2. The fishers son

It was a strangly hot day on land in the town of cross. A young man looked out at the harbour. A gentle breeze blew through his hair. He took a deep breath of the ocean air listening to the morning seagulls. His peaceful mood was inturupted by a loud bang. He quickly turned to the house behind him. A woman had kicked opened her door carrying a large brown bag full of fish guts.   
"Yukio. Help me out" she grunted having trouble with the bag. The man ran to her quickly. He grabbed the heavy bag setting it down on the stone street so he could close the top. His mother panted moving her hair out of her face only for it to fall back into place. He pulled the strings closing the bag then standing up.   
"A good morning yui" a voice could be heard. The two looked to the source. A man and his son walked down the street to the small stone house. Yui smiled standing up straight and turning to the man.   
"Tatsuma good morning" she spoke to the bald man. He stopped walking smiling at the woman.   
"So what brings you down today" She asked moving her hair again. The man gave a wiry smile pressing his hands together.   
"Donations I am afraid. The kingdom seems to have stopped supporting the temple yet again" he told her in a deafeted tone. Her smile vanished as her eyes widened slightly.   
"Thats awful".  
"Etsques me but why are they cutting your funding" Yukio stepped forward looking between the two.   
The boy standing beside his father paid little attention to the conversation that he had heard time and time again. He staired off into the harbour watching the clouds move closer to the sun. He looked down at the water passed the boats. His eyes focused on something that he couldn't really make out. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look.   
"What's that" he mummbled to himself. The other three stopped talking and turned to look at the man. They fallowed his gaze to a small blue blob in the distance. Tatsuma squinted his eyes turning his body to the ocean. The blue blob disappeared into the ocean.   
"I don't know what that was" he told his son. Yui turned to her son with a fearful expretion. Yukio sighed shaking his head in dismay. Yui quickly grabbed the small bag on her belt and gave it to Tatsuma getting both there attention.   
"This is my donation ok bye now let's not talk about the blob kay" she turned the man around and pushed him forward so he'd start walking. He pared over his shoulder with a suprised look on his face.   
"Well a fisherman has a lot of tasks to do" shouted while smiling. Tatsuma looked to his son with a puzzled look. The two started walking not sure what had come over the woman. She turned to yukio changing her expretion from gleeful to serious.   
"Take the bag to Miss mayraim and no matter what don't make contact with him" she whisperd.  
"So he is back great" He rolled his eyes. Yukio grabbed the bag and hald it over his shoulder tugging on the strings. He turned away from his mother walking down the street. Yui brought her hand to her mouth bitting on one of her nails. She looked from her son to the harbor worried for what might happen.

Yukio walked up the stone steps of the small medicine shop. He paused for moment panting loudly as sweat beamed from his face. He swallowed hard beginning to move again. He gave a grunt as he finished the staires. He opend the door walking inside the shop. The shop own turned to look at the door from her spot behind the counter.   
"Yukio" she said with a smile. She took a puff of her pip. Yukio set the bag full of fish guts on the floor infront of the counter. He put his left hand on his right shoulder moving it in a circular motion. He gave a tiny grunt squinting his eyes in pain.   
"How's shieme today" he asked looking down at the chubby woman. She sighed giving a wiry look mixed with anoyince.   
"Not well she's having a hard time standing let alone walking. She gets worse everyday" The woman stood from her spot on the ground. She gave yukio a look of dispare. He stepped over the small counter walking to the door in the back with the shop keeper. A blinding light hit his eyes as he stepped out of the shop. He squinted his eyes bringing his hand to his forehead to sheld his eyes a bit. He looked over the damp garden. He stepped onto the stone path looking for the shop keepers daughter. His eyes rested on a small blond woman who sat in a shallow pound nerturing a water based plant.   
"shimei" her mother cried. The girl straightend her sitting passition suprised to hear a voice. She turned her attention to the two. She instintly smiled apoun seeing the young man.   
"Yuki" She shouted her voice not carrying very far. She put her hands on the soil around the pound and started lifting herself up. Yukio and her mother started walking towards her. She stood up struggling to keep herself standing. She put her hands on the wet grass and climbed out of the water. By the time she was out and starting to stand again yukio was by her side offering her a hand. She blushed taking his hand letting him pull her up and bring her close so she could put her weight on him.   
"Shieme show him your legs" Her mother told her coming into veiw. Shieme nodded she reached down moving the bottom of her kimono up so he could see the damage. Yukio staired down at her legs corals were beginning to sprout from the bottom.   
"Thank you" He told her. She blushed again letting go of her clothing.   
"As I suspected" he said letting the girl move away a bit so she could try to stand on her own.   
"What, what is it" her mother asked worried for the answer.   
"She is turning into a coral plant. The affects of making a deal with a sea hag" He looked at Shiemies mother completely serious. Her mother looked modified by the information.   
"The only thing that can save her is killing the sea hag" He stepped away from the girl who now stood on her own.   
"Shieme you made a deal with a sea hag. what reason could you have for making a deal with a sea hag" she yelled at her daughter. Shieme glared at her mother.   
"Becuase it was grandmothers" She told. Her mother became angry at the statement. Yukio walked away from the two bickering woman. He headed for the door to the shop. He looked back at the two before opening the door. The shop keeper was crying and shieme continued to shout at her. He opend the door leaving the scene.

Yukio took off his leather belt full of medicine and set it on the dinning table. He sat down with a groan.   
"Tuff day" his mother asked from behind him. She sturred the pot that rested on the stove.   
"You have no idea" he sank in his seat. She chuckled at his response taking a spoon and poring the contents of the pot into two bowls. She walked to the table setting to food down infront of him. He looked at the grey otemeal like contents in his bowl. He sat up taking the wooden spoon inside the bowl in his hand and bringing it to his mouth. He made a disgusted face at the taste of the food.   
"Sorry I know you're probably sick of fish pourige" yui apologized taking a spoon full herself.   
"No it's, it's fine" he reassured her taking another spoon full. He nearly gaged at the taste but smiled at his mother. They were inturupted by a noise comming from the door. The two stopped eating and looked at the door. A few seconds later the same small noise was heard from the door.   
"He's back" Yukio said bitterly as he glared at the door.   
"I'll handle it" Yui stood up from her chair. "I am his mother after all" she sighed.

Rin floated up taking the contents of his satchel out and setting the gold jewels on the side walke beside the ocean. He looked at the house infront of him. The only light he could see in the dark of the night was the candle lights coming from the houses. He reached into his satchel taking out a small sea shell. He threw it at the door hopping to get the woman inside attention. He staired at the door for a moment before trowing another shell. He put his hands on the stone edge of the street. The door to the house opend and yui stepped outside walking over to the merman. Rin smiled at her gasping happly, The area around the small spots on his face and shoulders glowed pink. She looked up and down the street making sure no one was around. She crouched down infront of the treasure. She shoved the gold towards Rin rather then taking it. His smile faded as he watched the action. He put his cold wet hands over top her warm ones. She looked at him.   
"No this is for you" He told her a confused and worried look on his face. She bit her lip not wanting to hurt his feelings.   
"I can't ecept this" she started.   
"Sure you can you can just take it" he soved the small pile closer to her.   
"I can't" she nearly shouted at him. He was taken back by the tone. She pushed the pile closer to him till it was almost falling into the ocean. He hasitintly took the jewels and gold off the stone and back into his satchel. A thought crossed his mind making him smile up at her again.   
"Oh I know I'll bring you a watch or wait some pearls" his tail swished around gleefully in the water as he placed his hands on the stone again. Yui stood up looking down at him.   
"No" She told him shaking her head.   
"Oh. well what about-" he started.  
"No don't come back. Leave and never return" She told him as tears beginning to form in her eyes. His smile disapered.  
"But mom-" again he was cut off.   
"I am not your mother a-and you're not me son. You're a sea creature with none of my gene please just stop coming here" her voice was shakey as she spoke, holding back the tears that wanted to fall. She turned away walking back to the house letting her tears finaly fall as she coverd her mouth. She closed the door with out looking back. Once the door was shut she started crying.   
"mom" Yukio said concern clear in his tone.   
"That was*hic* the second hardest thing I've ever*hic* had to do" she had a hard time speaking as the tears fell down her face. yukio stayed quite watching her cry about having to say good bye to her son for the second time in her life.

Rin watched the door the area around his spots turning a bright shiny blue. His tail barley moved as blue tears started falling down his cheek. He closed his eyes, holding his arms close to his center. He gave a small sob before whipping the tears away. He moved away from the stone street and dove into the water swimming passed the boats lines slowly.

Three boys sat on a medium sized wooden boat.   
"I think everything's set for tomarow" one said dusting his hands off.   
"Agreed we should be good to sail" Another said walking down the stairs to the third boy. The third boy sat on the edge of the wooden wall of the boat looking into the inky black water.   
"Um Bon did you hear us" one asked. He ran a hand threw his hair sighing at the mans silence. "And once again were ignored" he complained.   
"I didn't ignore you beleve me I try but I cant" he told the man.   
"Aw now that's just mean" he waved his hand infront of himself making a sour face. The smallest of the two giggled at the others silly behaviour. Bon smiled for a second returning his attention to the black Sea. His eyes widend when he saw a bright blue tail imerge from the water only to return into the inky darkness.   
"Wow did you see that" He asked the other two. They both rushed to the wooden wall placing their hands on top of it. They scand the water intently. The three heard a splash and instintly looked in the direction. They saw a bright blue tail raise high into the air before disapering into the dark ocean.   
"Wow" the three said in unison.   
"did you see how big that fish is" one said spreading his arms out in excitement.   
"What a magistic creature" The other said. Bon staired off into the distince.  
"Beautiful" he mummbled.


End file.
